


Onsen

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Japan, erotic musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encounter of my dreams, and maybe not just mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen

It had been a whirlwind trip to the famous racing event in Japan. Keanu had enjoyed it thoroughly sucking up every bit of racing history he could and showing his beloved KRGT-1 to the Japanese market. He always felt comfortable when he traveled to Japan. Even when they clamored for his picture and autographs they were more polite than other places in the world. Hawking Coca Cola was a bit of a drag but not like he hadn't done it before...so he could make the effort again as the racing event was sponsored by Coca Cola Zero.

The public part of the trip was winding down and he had a few days before he needed to be back in socal. Gard was wiped out. Keeping up with Keanu is not an easy thing to do. Keanu could tell the guy needed some R&R so he planned a little side trip to an onsen. He had been advised about it by one of the locals. Very secluded.  
Not luxurious. But a great place to kick back and get ready for another grueling movie shoot and to revive poor Gard...

It was halfway up a mountain in the prefecture with a wonderful view. A vastly more popular onsen was at the top of the mountain but this one was more secluded, private and gave a better opportunity for some peace and quiet and a great soak in a natural mineral hot spring. They were able to get there by private car. They both enjoyed an amazing luncheon of Japanese delicacies and rested in their rooms until closer to dusk. The owners were aware they had a celebrity guest and planned out a private bathing experience. First the tradional foot bath, then a cleansing bath followed by the main event that was a private soak in the naturally occuring hot spring pool. They hardly said a word just relaxing in the sensations and sounds of nature. After a period of time Gard hauled himself out of the bathing area to dry off and hit the bed. Keanu was happy in the pool by himself and told Gard he'd see him in the morning. 

Eyes closed he drifted off into a meditative state, feeling his muscles loosen and his cares dwindle to a place of calm awareness. He had lost track of time but the stars were twinkling and the moon was out, crescent, when he opened his eyes. Almost as if it were a dream a beautiful naked woman walked gingerly over the big rocks and entered the pool. He lifted himself up, sitting on the side of the pool, ready to make a quick exit but the look of amusement on the womans face made him feel that running from her was over reacting. And maybe she should not be so bold, so he went on the offensive to call her bluff giving her the stern look that usually stopped voracious fans in their tracks. She kept walking through the water until she was right in front of him, her breasts floating, her hands spreading his knees. He was going to bolt when she grabbed his manhood in her fist and pushed him back so he was leaning on his hands. His legs still dangling in the warm water she held him firmly enough that he abandoned the thought of jumping up. Looking up at him with her beautiful clear eyes she began licking and kissing his wet gonads saying things in Japanese he did not understand but they sounded lustful and tempting. At this point he decided not to knock her upside her head and possibly hurt his penis. He was becoming erect and she responded by pulling rhythmically on his organ. When she engulfed his hardening penis with her warm and willing mouth he threw his head back and groaned, abandoning himself to the delicious sensations in his nether regions. As he felt the impending ejaculation he leaned forward to squeeze her breasts roughly before he pulsed out an orgasm into her mouth. Presently, she pulled him back into the pool and snuggled up to him sitting underwater in his lap. They sat that way for a long time enjoying the beautiful night when just as suddenly as she appeared she walked away. He watched her perfect behind walking gingerly over the rocks and disappearing into the night.

The next morning over breakfast Gard asked him if he had fallen asleep in the hot spring pool when he realized he was not really sure...but whatever, it was sweet.


End file.
